


Lost and Found

by Little_Snowflake_Bunny



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bullying, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Minor fighting, Nerd!Jack, Punk!Hiccup, RPNAU, Twins, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Snowflake_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Snowflake_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack discovers that he has a brother-- a twin brother. He also learns that having a punk boyfriend doesn't always scare off the bullies. So when Jack is confronted with his feelings for Hiccup, and the newest arrival to his family-- Jack isn't sure if his experience at high school can get any more hectic when your twin brother enters the same high school as you.</p><p>Jack learns what it is to love someone so completely broken-- worse than him. What's worse.. is that he's okay with Hiccup kissing his brother-- what's even worse, Jack starts to develop feelings for his brother!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Things were going too slow for his liking. It was dreadful to stay still in class all while he stared at the clock. Normally Jack would be the perfect student and stay behind to finish homework. But today was a special day-- he still hadn't told Hiccup or anyone else.

The bell rang, dismissing the students from the crowded room.

Jack was one the few that took their time with packing up their stuff. He seemed to be in a better than when he started dating the notorious Hiccup Haddock, and that was saying a lot.

Jack wasn't sure if it was him or if the day did seem long to him. It did nothing to dent his happy mood. He had been happy since this morning, and well, even his friends seem to notice. Jack just gave him a vague reason why he was so happy. Normally he would tell them but not today. He was quick to stuff his locker with his books and walked off, having already finished his homework.

Jack already told that he wasn't going to see Hiccup after school during his rugby practice. But he did make sure to say goodbye before walking home. Jack wasn't this excited since he found out that he had a brother! He couldn't help it his grin grew even wider as he got home. He finally was getting to meet his long lost brother. At first Jack was shocked to know he had a brother, in fact so were his parents or so they looked it.

Jeremy had come out of the blue-- when the social services had contacted them. No one knew-- hell, his father and mother hadn't been too keen at first. But once they saw Jeremy, they saw the striking similarity. Jack had a twin brother. His parents though-- they seemed skittish and rather happy-- his mother had sobbed for hours after they were told that Jeremy had been located.

Jack didn't know much about his brother or why-- or how he even ended being separated. But he didn't care. After all, Jack and Emma were going to meet a long lost relative.

Jack gave a smile as he reached his home. With each step, Jack made his way home he felt his stomach flutter with happiness. He was finally going meet his brother. 

Jack had reached home in record time, knowing that Emma was already there, her bike sprawled on the front yard, Jack couldn't help but grin big and wide. He heard the excited voices of his mother and sister. He heard the gruff but gentle sounds of his father's voice. Jack opened the door and walked in, setting his backpack aside he entered the kitchen, where his parents were talking amongst themselves.

His mother looked happy and his father was pensive as always, Jack could see Emma on the couch watching some of her cartoons as she did her homework. Things were going to change around here.

"Oh Jack, honey your home!" He looked back at his mother and smiled at her as she spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm home." Jack smiled at them and went to grab a bite to eat before wandering off into the living room. He heard his parents' hushed voices and frowned. He had heard the excitement earlier-- but it was all gone. Jack furrowed his brows and then looked at Emma.

"Hey squirt, you doing your homework?" Emma looked up and grinned.

"Yeah, but Mrs. Bern, really is out to get us-- I mean look at all this homework!" She whined at him and gestured to the packets of homework she was given.

Jack sat down and grinned at her, "Here let me help you." 

Emma beamed at this. "Thanks, Jack."

"Anytime kiddo." He chuckles at her face as he teased her.

Jack helped his sister with her homework-- it would be hours later that he realized something. His brother was going to be coming around 6. Late as it was Jack looked up and frowned. It was already 5:45. Jack heard his mother getting dinner ready. The house fell into a peaceful silence as Jack listened to his sister babble on about a show meant for children.

Before he knew it time had passed by and it was already 6. They had washed up and got ready for dinner. Finally, the just when everything was set-- the doorbell rang.

_**BRRZZZZZZZZZZZT!** _

Jack felt his heart race, as he looked over. His father and mother had taken the chance to get up and walk over to the door. He heard it open. But Jack could not see the guest as his father's body hid him from view. Jack nearly fell out of his chair when he heard his and Emma's name being called out.

They stood from the table and then wandered over towards the door. He heard some chatter from a new voice-- a woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead. But I have a tendency to never post- or really finish things. I'm sorry! ;n;

Jack pursed his lips as he looked out the doorway and towards the hallway. He inhaled sharply at the sight of his twin. Jack had to be hallucinating when blinked rapidly. His twin looked like a carbon copy of himself- only in muted washed out colors. Dark- almost black hair opposed to his bleached white hair. Dark muted cerulean eyes to his blue- natural- eyes. In all, it was as if someone colored in the depressing muted colors.

The woman, he observed, was small a mousy bright and with that large strained smile, she spoke quietly to his parents all the while his brother- ( _Oh god he had a brother)_  was staring-- looking at him. Flushing Jack looked away and went back into the kitchen. They were waiting for his parents and his brother to come before they could eat the large dinner his mother slaved over.


End file.
